The invention relates to generally to methods for programming processor-based devices, and specifically a method for programming a timer to execute timing operations.
Timers are required to perform a variety of different functions depending on the applications for which they are employed. xe2x80x9cDelay on makexe2x80x9d timers commence timing when an initiate contact is closed and have an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d output during timing. xe2x80x9cDelay on breakxe2x80x9d timers commence timing when an initiate contact is open and have an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d output during timing. xe2x80x9cRecycling timersxe2x80x9d have an output that switches between an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state during timing. xe2x80x9cIntervalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csingle shotxe2x80x9d timers commence timing when an initiate contact is closed and have an output in an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position during timing. Timers also have various power ratings. Timers are adapted for use in all different classes of electrical circuits including low voltage DC, high voltage DC, low voltage AC, and high voltage AC.
In addition, timers have different time delay functions and settings. Some timers have fixed time delays while other timers have adjustable time delays. Timers that have adjustable time delays have specified timing ranges while timers that have fixed time delays have specified time delays.
Manufacturers have addressed the need for timers having various timer functions, voltage ratings, time delay functions, and timing settings by making available to users a wide variety of different uniquely configured timer models. These timer models have different combinations of circuit elements for each model. Because of the large number of possible combinations of functions, ratings, and settings, manufacturers must design and produce a large number of different timer models to satisfy the needs of its users, each of the models having a unique combination of circuit elements. In its December 2000 website, Borg General Controls, Inc., advertises that it has made over 400 different timer models available. Manufacturing a large number of unique circuits results in high engineering costs and high manufacturing costs.
There is a need to address the demand for timers having varying functions, ratings, and settings more efficiently.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated the present invention relates to a method for programming a programmable timer.
According to the invention, several timer functions (e.g. delay on make, delay on break, recycle, single shot, etc.) are expressed in terms of a series of timer subfunctions, and code segments are developed for each identified subfunction. A program of a timer is established to include a plurality of subfunction code segments and a subfunction ordering table for determining the ordering of execution for the subfunction code segments. The ordering of subfunctions of the subfunction ordering table may be selectable in accordance with a model number input received at a program builder system adapted for use in programming the programmable timer. In one embodiment, the programming method provides for reprogramming of a timer including a control circuit having a one-time programmable processor.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a timer module system including a timer module and a program builder system for programming the timer module.
The timer module includes circuit elements configured for control by a timer processor system so that various timer functions, time delay functions, and time delay settings are realized by appropriate programming of the timer processor system. The program builder system includes a builder processor system having a program for developing a timer operating program in response to a user-input model number command selected using the model number data page. A breakable communication link is provided between the timer module and the program builder system to facilitate the transmission of developed timer operating programs from the program builder system to the timer module.
The timer module may include a power supply circuit unit, an initiate circuit unit, and an output circuit unit all in communication with the timer processor system. The timer module may also comprise a resistance varying adjustment mechanism in communication with the processor system for providing manual time delay adjustment. Further included in the timer module is a communication port facilitating communication with the program builder system.
A standardly known computer system such as a personal computer or hand-held computer having a user interface such as a keyboard or graphical user interface or voice interface and a processor system having stored therein a program developing program may serve as the program builder system. In a preferred embodiment, the program builder system is configured to be responsive to a model number input by a user. In response to a model number input, the program builder system develops a timer operating program corresponding to the selected number. Further in response to a transmit command by a user, the program builder system transmits the developed timer operating program to a timer module to configure the timer module in accordance with the timer function, time delay function, and time delay or range setting requirements corresponding to the selected model number.
In another aspect of the invention, a model number data page is made available to a user in order to facilitate the selection of a model number for input into the program builder. The model number data page correlates available model numbers with operating parameters including timer function parameters, time delay function parameters and time delay and range setting parameters associated with the various timer model numbers. After timer functions, time delay functions, and time delay and range settings requirements are determined for a timer module, a user selects the model number from the model number data page corresponding to the determined timer functions, time delay functions, and timing setting requirements.
The program builder system can be located either at the place of business of a supplier (such as a manufacturer or distributor) or the place of business of a customer business. In the case the program builder system is located at a supplier""s place of business, then a model number data page may be provided to a customer for use in selecting an appropriate model number for a certain application. When the customer selects the model number using the model number data page, the customer communicates the model selection to a supplier who appropriately programs the timer module in accordance with the selected model number. The term xe2x80x9cplace of business of a supplierxe2x80x9d shall refer herein to any location under the control of a supplier. The term xe2x80x9cplace of business of a customerxe2x80x9d shall refer herein to any location under the control of a customer.
It will be understood that a business entity can be either or both a supplier and a customer as referred to herein. For example, a distributer who buys e.g. module 12 from a manufacturer of module 12 and sells module 12 to an end user is a customer with respect to the manufacturer/supplier and a supplier with respect to the end user/customer.
In addition, the program builder system can be located partially at a supplier""s place of business and partially at a customer""s place of business. For example, a program developing processor system of the program builder system can be located at a supplier""s place of business and program transmission processor system of the program builder system can be located at customer""s place of business, together with an unprogrammed timer module. In this embodiment, a customer selects a timer model number using a model number data page, and communicates the selection to a supplier who builds an appropriate timer program using the program developing processor system. The supplier then delivers the program via a communication link such as an internet link or by shipping a storage device having the program stored timer to the customer, who transmits the program to the timer module using the program transmission processor system.
These and other details, advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment hereinbelow.